Beyond Time
by Milabittersweet
Summary: En la desesperación absoluta, ¿Puedes encontrar la salvación?


**Hola a todas es mi primera historia sobre esta pareja, así que no sean malitas conmigo**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi **

**Pareja: Sesshomaru/ Kagome **

**Summary: En la desesperación absoluta, ¿Puedes encontrar la salvación? **

**Capítulo I "Liberación"**

Miraba detenidamente mi rostro en el reflejo del espejo y definitivamente cada vez me parecía más a Kikyō, mi cabello estaba más largo desde que empecé mi viaje en el Sengoku Jidai, mis ojos ya no reflejaban la vitalidad que poseía anteriormente, incluso estaba mas pálida de lo normal. Me alejé, no quería ver más a esa persona reflejada en mí, definitivamente no quería recordar todas las desdichas que había sufrido cuando volví a mi época.- Kagome, ¿estás bien hija?- miré a mi madre que estaba mirándome preocupada desde la puerta del baño.- Estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes, es solo estrés de los exámenes finales-. Mamá no me respondió nada cuando bajo las escaleras a hacer el desayuno.

Volví a mirar mi reflejo y definitivamente cada vez estaba peor, tenía ojeras violáceas bajo mis ojos y estaba mucho más delgada de lo usual. _"No importa" _me dije a mi misma, era el día de mi graduación, debía estar presentable. Recorrí del baño hasta mi habitación y me coloqué solo un short de mezclilla, una camiseta unas tres tallas más grandes que yo y unas botas color café. Coloqué mis documentos en una pequeña mochila y bajé las escaleras.- ¡Mamá, tengo que hacer unos trámites, volveré temprano!- Grité a mi madre mientras salía de casa, creo que me dijo bien o algo, realmente no presté mucha atención.

Completé mi ritual de siempre, cada vez que pasaba por el Goshinboku me acercaba a él, colocaba mi mano sobre su corteza y cerraba mis ojos, la energía que podía percibir en mi estado era leve, pero ahí estaba. Tuve que retirar mi mano ya que me azotó un fuerte mareo, ahora me pasaba más seguido cada vez que intentaba utilizar mi energía espiritual, me sentía más débil, incluso la pequeña brisa que soplaba, sentía que me iba a derribar. Traté de enfocar mi mirada para ver al gran árbol y me empecé a sentir algo mejor.

No tenía que perder más tiempo, bajé con cuidado las escaleras del templo y al llegar a la calle tomé un taxi.-Buenos días, al hospital central por dije al taxista, éste asintió y reanudó la marcha. Mientras el taxi avanzaba, miraba desde la ventanilla del automóvil el ajetreo de las calles de Tokio. Aún no asimilaba que la Shikon no Tama me haya devuelto a mi época, no podía creer que luego de 8 años no haya podido dejar el pasado atrás, siempre recordando, añorando, extrañando a Shippô, Sango, Miroku e … Inuyasha…. "_No pienses en ellos"_ me grité a mi misma con desesperación. Años en terapia, estudiando, aislándome del mundo, sin embargo, aún no podía asimilar que mi destino era acá, en esta época gris, monótona, vacía; caminando como Zombie entre la gente, nadie sabía la magnitud de mi dolor al tratar de enterrar mi pasado, dejar todo atrás y vivir mi aburrida vida como Profesora de historia antigua, es decir, el día de hoy definitivamente lo iba a ser, pero… el resto de lo que queda de mi patética vida, enseñaría sobre el Sengoku y sobre la mitología.-Es acá señorita-. La voz del taxista me sacó de mis pensamientos depresivos.-Muchas Gracias.- le dije, me bajé con mi pequeña mochila y me encaminé hacia la recepción del hospital.- Higurashi- san buenos días-. Me dijo Yoko, la recepcionista de turno, las conocía a prácticamente a todas, ya que el hospital era mi segundo hogar. –Buen día Yoko, que te he dicho sobre Higurashi-san, solo dime Kagome-. Le indiqué con mi mejor sonrisa ensayada.- Gomen, Kagome-chan, es solo la rutina-. Me dijo sonriendo "_con lástima".-_No importa Yoko, solo dime si el doctor Kurosaki-san está en la misma sala-. Le dije, no quería conversar más con las chicas de acá, siempre me miraban con lástima "¿_Cómo quieres que te miren eh?, ¿como la chica valiente? No me hagas reír Kagome" _siempre en estas situaciones escuchaba la voz de Kikyō diciéndome lo inútil e inservible que era.- Hai, habitación 405 como siempre Kagome-chan-.

Empecé a caminar rápido porque no quería ver más esa expresión en el rostro de las personas, en mi madre, abuelo, mi hermano, prácticamente en todas las personas que trabajaban en este maldito lugar y que me conocían. Quería correr, gritar, llorar, hasta que mi garganta ya no pudiera más "_Eso Kagome, huye como siempre, como la maldita cobarde que eres"_ No lo soportaba, no quería más. Solo quería desaparecer de este mundo, debería haber muerto en el Sengoku, debería haber muerto al otro lado del pozo, no quería más esta tortura, porque realmente someterme a ésta tortura no lo podía aguantar más.

Toqué suavemente la puerta y el Doctor Kurosaki-san apareció tan jovial y fresco como siempre.- Higurashi-san se ve radiante el día hoy-. Me dijo amablemente, "¿_Sabes que miente verdad? Tu jamás serás mejor que yo, solo mírate Kagome, no pudiste llamar la atención de Inuyasha, eres solo una paria, no eres nada"_.-Buenos días Kurosaki-san, antes que todo, me gustaría hablar con usted-. Le dije, el Doctor puso cara de confusión, ya que nunca le había dicho muchas palabras en este último año.-Claro, sentémonos en mi despacho-. Me dijo sumamente extrañado.

-No quiero seguir con el tratamiento- Solté firmemente- No quiero más esta tortura, dejaré las medicinas- No titubeé en ningún momento- Además tiene que acatar si quiero hacer valer mis derechos como paciente-.

Kagome… - Empezó a decir el Doctor Kurosaki, pero no lo dejé continuar- "¡No quiero!, déjeme en paz, **sé que tengo Leucemia y ¡Maldita sea! ¡No estoy en Negación como me va a decir!-** Ya no quería nada más, no quería lástima, no quería más dolor, vómitos, nauseas, mareos, nada más "_Kami-sama, termina este sufrimiento onegai shimasu"_

Kagome, hemos estado un año con quimioterapia, no te rindas tan fácilmente-. Kurosaki- san me estaba mirando como un padre regaña a su hijo, con esa mirada de decepción- No quiero, no aguanto más- Le dije con mi máscara de frialdad, ahora creo que me parecía a ella, a Kikyō.- Si me permite, me retiraré Kurosaki-san- Me paré dignamente y salí de la habitación, mientras escuchaba los ruegos del Doctor.

**Viviría… Disfrutaría lo poco que queda de mi vida… **

Ese es mi primer capítulo! :D

Díganme si les gusta y continúo chicas

Será un Sesshôme :3 porque aaaamo esta pareja

Se despide Mila Bittersweet


End file.
